Show Me The Way
by Tia-Lewise
Summary: Vivi turns to various people to guide him, while helping others along the way.
1. A chat with Cupid

_I'm breaking my own tradition of completing a fic just to keep people on tenterhooks :P_

_ Don't own FFIX, blah blah blah_

_This isn't a songfic, just to clarify, but I got the ideas for this fic after listening to 'Buried Alive' by Avenged Sevenfold, who are my favourite band of all time. I think the lyrics, in a way, tell the story of what is now before you! Due to copyright I won't post them here, but take a listen to the song; for something by Sevenfold__, who are generally classed as metalcore, it's really a beautiful piece, and my favourite song from their recent album 'Nightmare.' R.I.P The Rev, thank you for your contributions to a great band! 28/12/2009 Gone but not forgotten._

_And now, on with the story! X x x x

* * *

_

It was taking some time, but Alexandria was making progress towards its recovery. With Lindblum almost completely restored due to its advanced technology, Tantalus had returned to Alexandria at the behest of Regent Cid to work on reconstructing the city around the castle. The broken blade of Alexander glinted in the afternoon sun, casting bright flashes of light onto the streets.

An angry voice broke out from atop a roof, breaking the monotonous sounds of hammering, heaving, huffing and puffing. "For the love of…look, just let me use your hammer!"

"No! My hammer!" Cinna clutched his precious hammer to his chest and scowled up at a miffed Marcus, who was supporting a wooden beam with some difficulty. "Get your own!" yelled Cinna.

"Mine's just broke on me!" Marcus yelled back, straining against the beam and kicking his hammer's remains down for Cinna to see. "And this beam is gonna fall on me unless I can get it nailed down!" He tried adopting a softer voice. "Come on Cinna, help a pal out…"

"My hammer!"

Marcus rolled his eyes. "You're such a child…what do I do now- oh, geez!"

THUD.

"Marcus?" Blank looked up from his work, confused. "Are you alright?"

Baku stormed down the street, looking haggard, followed by Ruby. "Whatchya doin', boys?" Baku called. "Cid'll kill ya if ya don't start workin'!"

Blank pointed to the roof, scratching his shock of red hair with his free hand. "I think Marcus is stuck under a beam, Boss."

"Oh." Baku deflated slightly. "Well, he can get himself out."

"No, I can't!" came the muffled cry from above. With an irritated sigh, Cinna climbed the ladder and managed to extricate a slightly squashed Marcus from underneath the beam. Once free, Marcus quickly scaled down the ladder and pulled it away from the wall, leaving Cinna stranded. "Right, you're sorting out that beam, you bastard!" he yelled up to him, "considering you have your precious hammer!"

"You-"

"Aw, shaddap!" Baku roared; all of Tantalus jumped as if shot. "Since you lot ain't workin', go take a break. And Ruby, take the slobberin' elsewhere."

Her arms round Marcus' neck, Ruby murmured, "Yes, Boss…"

"I wan' you back here in an hour!" And with that, Baku strolled off, humming to himself. The rest of Tantalus headed off for Ruby's theatre for a drink.

"…Hey, what about me?" Cinna called.

* * *

"Man, Boss is getting cranky," Blank commented, tapping his fingers on the table in front of him. "Must be the heat."

"We're the ones slaving our asses off though, not him," Marcus replied. He sipped his beer and sighed heavily. "Still, we're making some progress, and I'm getting pretty muscly, which is a bonus. Wish Zidane would come down and say hi."

"What in tarnation does he do with himself all day?" Ruby said to herself from her perch on Marcus' lap, a wine spritzer held daintily in her hand. "I mean, that gal of his ain't even that purty!"

"To each their own, I guess, but at least she didn't take after Brahne, eh?"

"That' cos Garnet's adopted, Bro."

"Oh, yeah…"

They all drank in silence for a few minutes, cooling off. Then slightly bumbling footsteps disturbed the calm quiet. A soft, curious voice rang out. "A-Anyone here?"

"Depends," Ruby replied, straightening up. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Vivi." The young black mage rounded the corner and faced the troupe, adjusting his hat as always. "I just thought I'd come and see if there was somebody down here."

Blank tapped the seat next to him. "Sit down, kid; I'll get you a drink."

"Some Lindblum grape juice would be nice."

"Sure thing." Blank got up to go to the bar and Vivi hauled himself up onto the rather tall stool. His face was hidden behind the brim of his tattered hat, but the troupe could tell something was bothering him. "What's up, little guy?" asked Ruby, reaching over and patting his hand. "You wanna tell us?"

Vivi looked up and stared round. "Where are the Benero brothers? And Cinna?"

"Benero brothers are elsewhere in the city…hey, where _is _Cinna, boys?"

"Oh, crap!" Marcus cursed, "We left him on the roof!"

"You mean _you _left him on the roof!"

"Aw, leave him!" Ruby laughed. "He hurt my Marcus!"

"Hmmm. Point taken. Here you go, Vivi." Blank handed Vivi a glass of purple juice. "Right, what's eating ya?"

"Well…" Vivi drank a little of his juice before carrying on, "I'm enjoying my time here in Alexandria, and I enjoy helping people out, but there's just one thing bugging me…"

"Which is?"

"Nobody has any time for me anymore!" Vivi groaned, setting his drink down and folding his hands in his lap. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Alexandria, and it's one of the few places I feel accepted into society, but it's lonely all the same." He paused to look up at the troupe; seeing they were still paying attention he carried on. "I don't blame Dagger- s-sorry, I meant Garnet- for not having any time to see anyone, being Queen and all, but I at least hoped Zidane would want to hang out every now and then…"

"I feel for you, kid," Marcus commented, wiping beer froth from his upper lip. "We're feeling a bit peeved that he ain't around much these days."

"That damn bronco took our Zidane, eh boys?" said Ruby with a small scowl creasing her pretty face.

"Still, she's quite attractive, so I can't blame him," Blank said with a smirk. "But I hope to God he never marries her. Can you imagine what would happen if _Zidane _was king?"

They all laughed amicably. Then Blank patted Vivi on the shoulder. "Well, you know you're welcome here anytime, kid. We're not always in Alexandria, but Ruby is."

"Come here whenever you want, Vivi!" Ruby chirped with a smile, fiddling with her ocean blue locks. "I'm always here for a chat!"

"Thanks, Miss Ruby," Vivi replied, "thanks, Blank, Marcus."

"Anytime."

"No problem, kid."

"And can I ask you something else?"

"Sure," came three voices in unison. Vivi could feel his face heating up, thankful that nobody would be able to see his blush, due to the black aura of his skin. What he was about to ask Tantalus, he had been pondering for a long time, thinking it over whenever he had spare time. His 'children' had opted to remain in the Black Mage Village, where they felt most comfortable and where No. 288 could keep a careful eye on them, so Vivi could spend some time in Alexandria with his friends.

Freya and Sir Fratley had passed through a few days ago to visit, with Freya proudly showing off a new diamond engagement ring. Zidane and Garnet had each other now (and Vivi vowed never to go into their bedroom _ever _again after the incident last time), and Marcus had recently started dating an ecstatic Ruby.

A new Qu chef by the name of Qualli had recently started working in the kitchens in Alexandria Castle alongside Quina, and the two had taken a liking to each other.

Steiner and Beatrix saw each other in the evenings after finishing their rounds of the castle and were often spotted strolling arm in arm through the streets.

As far as anyone knew, Amarant was the loner, as ever.

So Vivi wasn't the only one without anyone he was fond of, but he still felt a little left out. Of course, there was Eiko too, but…

"Do you think I could ever be with somebody?" Vivi asked. There was a short pause, and Vivi drank some more of his grape juice for something to do. Marcus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm…that's a tough one."

"Don't be like that!" chided Blank. "I know where he's coming from, mind you; you being a black mage and all…aren't there any female black mages, Vivi?"

"I asked Mr. 288, and he said that Kuja never made any female black mages, since he didn't think gender important when he only had one purpose for them." Vivi sighed. "Since I was the prototype, so I'll last longer-"

"Yeah, not to sound harsh or anything," Marcus interjected, "but we thought you'd have deactivated by now."

"Well, Cid offered to have a look at me, being the technological genius he is, and he attached a pacemaker of sorts to my 'heart' that he says will make me last a long time. So over that time I've thought more about human emotions and how I came to possess them…so I think I could use them as well as feel them. I may be a black mage, but I was hoping I'd find love…"

Ruby clasped her hands together over her chest. "Awww!" she cooed. Vivi giggled.

"So, since there are no female black mages, I was hoping it would be possible for a human to…love me." Vivi picked up his glass and drained his juice. "I know what you're thinking. I'm young, but I'm basically a robot, and I've been told that I'm mature for the age I was programmed at."

Blank was grinning. "Oh…now I get why you came down here!"

"Y-Yeah, I wanted relationship advice, and you get straight to the point, Blank."

"Unlike Zidane."

"Unlike Zidane," Vivi said with a small laugh. "I'd heard you played Cupid for Marcus and Ruby too. Baku told me a few days ago."

"It didn't take much," Blank shrugged, draining his glass. "These two have been flirting since we were fourteen. Didn't need much to close the gap."

"Heh, thanks, Bro."

"No problem, man, you know I'd do anything for my best buddy. So…Vivi, we'll have to get back to work soon, or Boss'll kill us, but come find me at the Inn tonight, and we'll have a good ol' chat about girls, eh?"

Vivi smiled; it was a shame nobody could see, for it was a very happy smile. "Y-Yeah, that sounds great!" He got up and straightened his hat. "I'll be on my way now, I think. Thanks for the drink. See you later, Blank." He turned to Marcus and Ruby, embracing affectionately. "And thanks for chatting with me."

"Anytime, Vivi!" smiled Ruby, and Marcus nodded in agreement. Much cheered up, Vivi left the theatre with a little bound in his step. Blank smirked as he watched the mage leave.

"Heh, he's growing up fast. Let's see me work my magic again."


	2. The dreaded news

_Dear Vivi,_

_I'm sorry to write this to you while at the height of your enjoyment in Alexandria, but I must tell you the distressing news- Mr. 288 is slowing down. We think he may stop moving soon, and we are all frightened._

_What can we do? Please help, Vivi!_

_No. 140_

Vivi read the little-more-than-a-note letter, stamped with a black mage hat in the lower right corner, with growing horror. It couldn't be happening; not Mr. 288, who might as well be elder of the village! Vivi's hands trembled as he set the letter down.

Seeing Blank could wait. He had to go back to the village. He quickly opened his bedroom door and tore up the stairs, banging his shin on a step, but he barely noticed the pain. All he cared about was getting to the throne room as quickly as possible.

As expected, Steiner and Beatrix flanked the door; they both lay hands on sword hilts at the pounding footsteps, but relaxed when they saw Vivi. "Why, Master Vivi!" Steiner announced jovially. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"P-Please…" he panted, holding his chest, "must see…Garnet…please…"

"Is something the matter?" Beatrix asked mildly.

"Yes, yes! Something's…wrong…must see Garnet now, please!"

"…Very well," Steiner eventually said, and he knocked three times on the double doors. "Your Majesty!" he called, "Master Vivi wishes to see you!"

There was a pause, then, "Oh! Let him in, please."

"In you go," Beatrix smiled, pushing one of the doors open for Vivi; he nodded in thanks and hurried inside. Garnet was sat on her throne, looking as beautiful as ever, with a pen in her hand and a piece of paper on her lap. She looked up and smiled warmly at Vivi. "Evening, Vivi. What is- I mean, what's the matter? You look troubled."

Twisting the floppy point of his hat, Vivi replied tensely, "Garnet, can we arrange an airship to the Outer Continent?"

Garnet raised her eyebrows, surprised. "You want to return to the Black Mage Village so soon?"

"It's not that…I want to go back there, but…"

"Yes?"

"Mr. 288 is shutting down!" wailed Vivi, putting his hands to his face. "I n-need to take him to Lindblum and have C-Cid prolong his life like he did to me…"

Garnet immediately put her pen and paper aside and, picking up her skirts, descended to give Vivi a sympathetic hug, letting him cry on her shoulder. "There, there," she soothed, rubbing the mage's back, "don't you worry, I'll have an airship ready for you within an hour, and I'll have Zidane go with you, as company."

"Why him?"

"Well, it's been a while since he saw the Genomes...is there a problem?"

Vivi caught himself before he said something out of line. "Um, n-no, it's nothing. Thanks, Garnet."

"Oh, I can't bear to see you or Eiko upset…ah! Which reminds me…" Garnet retrieved the paper and, folding it, handed it to Vivi. "When you arrive in Lindblum, would you please give this to Uncle Cid? It's a letter regarding Freya and Fratley's engagement celebrations; I offered for them to have them here, in Alexandria. Might take your mind off the current situation for a while; I know how much you miss Eiko." She smiled at Vivi. "Don't worry, we'll make everything right." She straightened up and called powerfully, "Steiner!"

A split-second later, sonorous clanking filled the room. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Go and find Zidane, please, and have your knights arrange an airship for Vivi, complete with supplies sufficient to see him and the crew to the Outer Continent."

Steiner looked confused by this, but he did not dare defy an order, and he clanked out again.

Five minutes later Zidane popped his head round the door, grinning like always. "You sent for me, m'dear?" he said in a mock posh accent, and swanned his way into the room. Garnet sighed and rolled her eyes. "Quit it, Zidane. I'm sending you to the Outer Continent with Vivi."

"Eh?" Zidane looked from Garnet's haughty expression to Vivi, sniffling and wiping his eyes. "I don't get a say in this?"

"Well, if you think anything else is more important than your friend's welfare-"

"No, no! I'll go, I never said I wasn't! Chill, Garnet."

"You will not speak to the Queen like that!" Steiner bellowed from outside. A _thwack _and a whimper told everyone that Beatrix had most likely walloped him with the flat of her blade. "Sorry, Beatrix dear…"

"You will be, _darling."_

"Wow, fierce," Zidane chuckled. "Alright, when do we leave?" He crossed the room and put his arms round Garnet's waist; Vivi made a noise of disgust and turned away. Garnet, noticing this, pried Zidane off her and tutted. "Stop it," she sighed. "You'll go as soon as I receive word that the ship is ready. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. By the way, Vivi…" Zidane looked over his shoulder. "I ran into Blank on the way here; he's been looking for you, but I told him you were, er, otherwise engaged."

"Thanks," Vivi muttered, staring at the wall. He couldn't help his resentment towards Zidane threatening to spill over at the present moment; they were supposed to be friends, after all.

Steiner knocked on the door again. "Assistant Head Chef Qualli wishes to pass on a message, Your Majesty!"

"Forget the message, just let her in!" Garnet called. Everybody had long tired of calling Quina 'it' or 's/he,' so now they just called the Qus by which gender they most resembled. Qualli tended to wear a flowery apron and a pigtail wig, so everyone referred to Qualli as female. She bumbled in, dusting her massive hands on her apron. "Yes, Qualli?" Garnet asked with a smile.

"I come tell Majesty airship fully stocked, lots of yummies on board." Qualli seemed very proud that she was speaking to the Queen herself. "Shiny Knight wish me tell Majesty, crew almost assembled, will be ready soon. I lick his armour, he not very pleased. Shiny metal tasty."

Garnet giggled. "You stocked the food very fast."

"Quina and I serve Majesty best we can. Is great honour, Master very proud."

"I'm sure Quale is extremely proud of you both. Okay Qualli, thanks very much for the message. You may go now."

"Is Majesty's wish." Qualli left the room, humming happily.

"The Qus never get any more normal, do they?" laughed Zidane.

"Oh, that's their 'normal,' though, isn't it?" Garnet seated herself again. "But then again, I wouldn't have Quina or any of the other Qus any different. They're an amusing bunch, don't you agree, Vivi?"

"Hm? Oh, y-yeah, I agree…"

"You okay, little guy?" Zidane asked softly, moving forward. Vivi stepped to the side and crossed his arms.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look-"

"I'm _fine!" _Vivi snapped. Zidane and Garnet jumped at his harsh tone. "S-Sorry," Vivi apologised, wringing his hands. "I'm just worried for Mr. 288…"

* * *

An hour later the airship was ready; Garnet asked Steiner to stay on watch while she and Beatrix accompanied Zidane and Vivi to the airship dock.

"Of course, Your Majesty!" Steiner snapped a quick salute and smiled at Beatrix, who tossed her hair over her shoulders and smiled back. "Safe journey, Master Vivi!" Steiner added.

"Oh, that's okay, forget me," muttered Zidane. Garnet and Beatrix laughed, while Vivi just stood silently and Steiner's face fell into a frown. "Come on then," Beatrix said after her laughs subsided, "let us go to the airship."

As they walked, Zidane put an arm round Garnet's shoulders; she stiffened for a moment but then relaxed. Vivi sighed, shaking his head, and Beatrix made a sympathetic noise. "You must be rather upset at the moment," the General said in her soft voice. When Vivi nodded, she replied, "We all know how it feels to lose someone close to us, Vivi. Hopefully, however, we can forestall your friend's fate. Someone as young as you does not deserve such a blow."

The mage nodded. "Thanks, Miss Beatrix."

"Steiner always did think highly of you. I can see why." Beatrix flashed a brief smile before stopping; they had reached the Red Rose. "And now, it is time for you to board."

One of Steiner's Pluto Knights, Weimar, approached Garnet and saluted. "The Red Rose is fully stocked with supplies and crew, ready to depart, Your Majesty!"

"Thank you. You may go now," replied Garnet, and Weimar saluted once more before hurrying off. She turned to Zidane and kissed his cheek. "Look after Vivi…and go easy on him, okay?"

"The cheek isn't good enough, Garnet!" exclaimed Zidane, and he brushed his lips over her own. "I'll take care of the little guy, don't you worry!"

Garnet bent down and hugged Vivi. "Good luck! And don't forget to give the letter I gave you to Uncle Cid!"

"Safe journey!" said Beatrix, inclining her head. "May the wind be at your backs."

Zidane and Vivi boarded the Red Rose and waved as it took off into the sky.


	3. Apples, Eiko and Bobby Corwen

Vivi never did like flying much. He retreated to a cabin after saying hello to the crew, and sat down on the bed with an apple in his hand, nibbling away to try and ease his nausea. As well as feeling ill, he was feeling angry. _"Why Zidane? Why on earth did I have to get stuck with him?"_

There was a tap on his door. "You in there, Vivi?" came Zidane's voice through the wood. Vivi did not answer, but continued eating his apple. Eventually Zidane came to the conclusion that he was sleeping, and left.

"_Oh, so now he starts being himself again…oh, it's not fair." _Vivi sighed heavily, having finished his apple, and lay down on the bed. He felt for the letter from Mr. 140, which was stuffed up his sleeve, and pulled it out to read again, feeling tears spring to his glowing yellow eyes. _"Mr. 288…please be okay!"_

The little mage woke up a good few hours later, having cried himself to sleep. Rubbing his eyes wearily, Vivi hopped off the bed and opened the door that led to the narrow hall. He was surprised to find Quina onboard; the rotund Qu was sniffing the air in the direction of Vivi's cabin. "I smell yummy-yummies!" he exclaimed. "I smell yummy-yummies in Vivi's room!"

"I ate an apple earlier, Quina," replied Vivi, adjusting his hat. "What are you doing here?"

"I here to oversee cooking and visit Master Quale," Quina said, his ever-present smile stretching across his clownish face. "Also Majesty- or Garnet, or Dagger…which one we call her now? - wish me visit Lindblum, trade yummy-yummies. Is good job!"

Vivi sighed. "At least you're enjoying yourself…"

"You not enjoying yourself?"

"No, not much."

"Why?"

"One of my friends is…w-well, dying, I guess…"

Quina shook his head. "Then Vivi fight, ensure does not happen! You can do it!" Quina patted the mage on the head clumsily. "Must go see cooks are behaving now. Bye bye!" The gourmand bounded off down the hall, leaving Vivi alone.

"_You know what," _he thought as he stepped on the deck, "_Quina is right. I should fight so Mr. 288 doesn't stop moving!" _He approached the pilot and asked politely, "How long till we reach the Outer Continent?"

The pilot, a stout middle aged man, pointed ahead of him. "You can see it now. We shouldn't be much longer; maybe half an hour." He looked down at Vivi. "Sir Tribal has wanted to talk to you, by the way."

"Oh, was he?" Vivi's question was bland and uninterested.

"He's in the engine room, talking to one of the girls, I'll bet. I'd best get back to piloting. Excuse me, Vivi…"

"T-Thanks anyway," Vivi said, and left him at the wheel. He'd forgotten that Zidane had been knighted. In fact, he had forgotten that _everybody _who had helped defeat Kuja and Necron had been knighted, including himself and Eiko despite their ages; due to that, the citizens tended to call the children by name, but everyone else by title. That was how Vivi preferred it anyway; the status pleased him but he hated the special treatment.

The knighting…that had been the last time he saw Eiko…

"_She got the life she deserved; she's a princess now!" _Vivi still marvelled at Cid and Hilda's generosity and affection for the little summoner. He missed her quite a lot, but hopefully, when they stopped at Lindblum, he would be able to see her after a year.

Vivi sat cross-legged on the deck and watched the birds fly by, images of Mr. 288 and Eiko dancing in his magical mind.

* * *

By late evening the Red Rose arrived at the Outer Continent, dropping off Quina first so he could pick up some Conde Petie 'yummy-yummies,' as he said. The black mages had had a large area of the forest cleared for airships, to save them the tiring journey of walking round the hills and through the forest, while cutting through the monsters all the while.

"After all you've done for us," Mr. 288 had said, "there isn't much we could do in return, but clearing the forest would save you time and the energy you need to fight."

There was a black mage waiting in the clearing; he must have seen the Red Rose from the sky and hurried to greet them. Vivi recognised him as Mr. 140, who had sent him the letter, stood beside a chirping chocobo he knew was a grown-up Bobby Corwen. _"Eiko hated everybody calling him by his full name," _Vivi thought with an inward smile, disembarking and greeting Mr. 140, _"but Bobby Corwen sounds better than plain old Bobby." _"How is Mr. 288?" Vivi asked Mr. 140 after shaking his hand. The black mage sighed and patted Bobby Corwen's head sadly.

"He moves like a rusted robot, slow and painfully. We worry very much for him now."

Zidane disembarked and flashed a grin. "Hey, don't you worry; we're here to sort 288 out! Where is he?"

Vivi crossed his arms. "He's _Mr. _288, Zidane!"

"Oh, uh…sorry, Vivi."

"Follow me," Mr. 140 said. "Vivi, would you like to ride Bobby Corwen?"

"Um, y-yes please." Mr. 140 helped him clamber up and get comfortable; Bobby Corwen twisted his head round and nibbled at Vivi's sleeve affectionately. They set off at a fast pace, Zidane hurrying to keep up, which Vivi was quite pleased about.

Once at the village (which, due to the addition of the Genomes, was now a lot larger and prosperous), they tethered Bobby Corwen to a post so he could eat, while Mr. 140 took Vivi and Zidane to see Mr. 288. The old mage sat in his hut, gazing off into space. His eyes seemed to glow dimmer than usual, and just seeing even this worried Vivi. His gasp alerted Mr. 288, and he turned his head stiffly. "Vivi. You came back early, I see." Even his voice sounded like it was failing. Vivi stepped forward, tears shining in his eyes, and grasped Mr. 288's hands in his own tiny ones. "Keep fighting," he whispered. "I'm taking you to Lindblum so Cid can repair you. He could do you all, so you can keep on going, and you don't have to stop moving! Come with us, and we can-"

"Vivi…peace." Mr. 288 raised his hand to quieten him; it seemed to cost him a lot of energy, for he slumped a little. "I believe my time has come, and it would go against life itself to try and save me…"

But, Mr. 288-"

"Vivi-"

"Are you forgetting that it was Kuja who created you, for the sole purpose of being a monster? You'd rather side with him over how long he intended you to live?" Vivi was close to shouting now. He dropped Mr. 288's hands, tears threatening to stream down his face. "The village would be lost without you! Who could they turn to for advice? There's nobody as wise as you, Mr. 288! If Cid can make me last longer, he can do it for you too, but only if we hurry! I'm begging you, please come with us!"

Zidane hurried forward, grabbing Vivi's shoulders and shaking the hysterical mage slightly. "Vivi!"

"G-Get off me, you bastard! Like you care!" Finally losing all control, Vivi whacked Zidane in the face with his staff (it also happened to have spikes round the top) and ran out of the hut, sobbing his little heart out. He ran to the cemetery and sat on the dusty floor, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, trying to stem the unnatural flow of tears.

He felt hands on his shoulders, and he tensed, ready to lash out again, and he almost did, as for a split second he thought Zidane had come after him.

Instead he was looking into the face of a youthful Genome girl wearing a forest green tunic, cream leggings and silver bangles; he recognised her a moment later as Mikoto, Zidane's (practically) sister. She released Vivi's shoulders and sat down next to him, plaiting blades of grass. "One of our kin tripped and fell some time ago, injuring his leg," she said in her hushed voice, "and liquid began to fall from his eyes, and his chest was wracked with shudders and sounds unlike anything we had heard before. Mr. 288 explained that this was crying…and that it could happen to those who have surges of emotion, whether it be sadness or pain or joy. We had never heard or experienced this before…but now we know. Why do you cry, Vivi?" She set the plaited grass in her lap and stared at Vivi inquisitively with the eyes of one who still had much to learn of the world. Vivi sniffled and sighed, then tried to compose himself so he could answer Mikoto.

"I'm c-crying because I'm sad and angry," he said. "I'm sad because of what's happening to Mr. 288, and I'm angry because Zidane just doesn't understand."

"Ah…Zidane." Mikoto nodded slowly. "He may not understand, but I think I do. You want to help Mr. 288 but he himself doesn't know how to go about it. And Zidane is a little ignorant sometimes, is that what you're saying?"

"Yes."

"Where have you just come from?"

"M-Mr. 288's hut."

Mikoto stood, her bangles jangling. "In that case, I will go speak to Zidane. Maybe you should go home and relax awhile; I daresay you need it." She smiled briefly, which was quite surprising; Vivi could have sworn she didn't possess the ability to do that the last time he saw her, a few weeks ago. Then she left to go find Zidane. Taking Mikoto's advice, Vivi hauled himself up and headed back to his own hut, where his children were playing with some pebbles they had found outside. They all clustered around him, hugging him and telling him how much they had missed him and did he enjoy his visit to Alexandria and he replied that he had enjoyed it very much but he needed a lie down for a while, so they left him to it and he went to his room, flopping down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

By ten o'clock, Vivi had just finished tucking the boys into bed, when there was a tiny knock on his front door. Putting down his staff, which he had been cleaning previously, he crossed the room and opened the door. Mikoto stood there, hands behind her back and head tilted. "Mr. 288 wants to see you, Vivi." Her face betrayed no emotion. "I think he's made a decision now."

"He has?" When Mikoto nodded, Vivi picked up his staff and straightened his hat. "I'll go see him then. Would you watch the little ones? Please?"

"Of course."

"Thanks!" Vivi hurried past the Genome girl and headed straight for Mr. 288's hut, only stopping to pat Bobby Corwen, who was in his own little field, on the head. Mr. 288 was sat in a chair outside his hut, his eyes closed and his staff across his lap. He cracked an eye open when he heard the young mage's footsteps. "Hello, Vivi," he murmured. "Have you calmed down now?"

"Yes, Mr. 288…"

"You injured Zidane quite badly, you know. The whole left side of his face was cut and bleeding from the spikes on your staff."

"I'm sorry."

"No matter. One of the Genomes patched him up." Mr. 288 beckoned stiffly for Vivi to come closer. "Would you like to hear my decision, Vivi?" When Vivi nodded, Mr. 288 closed his eyes again before speaking. "I have…decided to accompany you to Lindblum. I fear you are right…who will watch over the other Black Mages and the Genomes in my place? The others think so highly of me, they would feel unworthy to succeed me. That is why I will come with you, and if it is successful, I will ask Regent Cid if he will perform the procedure on the other Black Mages." He paused to ponder for a moment. "Of course, we shall have to do Lindblum a massive favour in return…but I will do anything to prolong our lives…" He fixed Vivi with a glowing eye. "Were there any…side effects, when Cid installed your pacemaker?"

"Well," Vivi said, "we only _call _it a pacemaker; Cid had only just invented it so he hadn't thought of a name for it yet. But n-no, there were no side effects, I don't think…"

This seemed to satisfy Mr. 288, who leaned back in his chair, his dimming eyes closed. Vivi twirled his staff in his hands, waiting for an answer from him.

After a minute, Mr. 288 opened his eyes again. "You should go back to your hut and get some rest. I will ask a few Mages to assist with supplies, assuming there is enough room on your airship?"

"Oh, there's plenty. It's Garnet's finest ship! We wouldn't have you all traipsing through Fossil Roo."

"I doubt the gargant would appreciate multiple people clambering on its back all the time anyway…"

"Yes!" Vivi giggled. "Okay, Mr. 288, I'll go back home now. You get some rest too."

"I will," came the reply. "Thank you, Vivi. But will you do one last thing for me?"

"Of course!"

Mr. 288 became slightly stern. "I want you to apologise to Zidane for injuring him. You will do that, won't you?"

Vivi shifted from one foot to the other and sighed. "…Okay, I'll apologise." He turned to leave. "See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning, Vivi." Mr. 288 slowly dipped his head in farewell, and Vivi started towards the Inn, where he knew Zidane would be.

He found the Genome sat on a bed, humming to himself. A large plaster was stuck to the left side of his face. Nevertheless, he gave Vivi a small smile when he approached. "Hey, little guy," he said, standing. "Listen, I wanna-"  
"No, me first," Vivi interrupted, waving his hands. "Mr. 288 told me to apologise for hurting you."

Zidane laughed. "You didn't hurt me! … Okay, it stings a bit, but it wasn't that deep. Mikoto went into a right flap when she saw me." He gingerly touched the plaster and sat down again, motioning for Vivi to sit with him. "No, I wanna apologise too. I guess I haven't spent enough time with you recently. It's just, I'm busy a lot of the time now, what with dating the Queen and everything. I've got work to do and I just can't find the time!" He sighed heavily. "You could have come, though. You could have come to find me."

The little black mage stared at Zidane, blinking a few times. "Well, to be honest, I wanted to come to Alexandria to spend some time with you, but I just got frustrated whenever somebody told me you were busy. Not even Steiner or Beatrix could find you some spare time…and since you started seeing Garnet, it's like you don't care about us anymore."

Zidane looked shocked. "Vivi! Of course I care! It was me who thought of the idea to have Freya and Fratley's engagement party in the castle! And it was me that employed Qualli, so Quina could have a friend to talk to in the kitchens! True, now I'm a Lord I'm a busy guy, but don't think I don't care about you!" He gave Vivi a friendly hug. "You nutcase," he said, tapping him on the head with his knuckles, then gave him a little push. "Go on, go back home. We'll see you in the morning. By the way, what did Mr. 288 say?"

"He's coming with us. They all are."

Zidane grinned. "That's good. Well, I'll get busy loading the ship then." He jumped up and left the Inn. Vivi remained where he was for a few minutes before getting to his feet, straightening his hat and following Zidane out, to go back to his hut and get some sleep.


	4. Pleading with Cid

Eiko gazed out of her bedroom window wistfully, watching the crowds of Lindblum go by. It was nearly time for dinner, judging by the dimming light outside. _"Mama will be calling me soon," _she thought, crossing the room to her wardrobe and riffling through it for an evening dress to wear. She had been adopted by the Fabools last year, but she still wasn't used to the high life and formality.

"_I miss my friends…it sucks!" _Sighing, Eiko slipped off her current dress and dragged the blue evening dress over her head, wincing as it got caught on her horn. With her dress in place, Eiko gave her hair a quick brush, washed her hands and slipped her feet into patent-leather shoes before opening her bedroom door to behold a surprised looking Hilda. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "I was just about to call you down! And you've even gotten yourself ready on time!"

"Yes, Mama!" smiled Eiko. "Can we go to dinner now?"

"Of course," Hilda replied, taking Eiko's hand as they began to descend the stairs. "Now, your father has invited a few guests to dine with us, so I want you on your best behaviour, yes?"

"Yes, Mama!"

"Good girl." Hilda nodded to a saluting guard.

"Who has Daddy invited to dinner?"

"I'm not sure myself, but I think they are old friends…" They reached the lift, and Eiko jumped up to operate the controls to take them to the Upper Level.

"I wish _my _old friends would come for a visit…" Eiko sighed, crossing her arms. Hilda leaned down and gently uncrossed them, shaking her head.

"Dear, you'll crease your dress! But I'm sure your friends will come to see you at some point. Lady Freya and Sir Fratley visited the other week, remember?"

Eiko nodded. "Yeah…but Freya's so uptight! We didn't like each other much. I mean like Zidane, or…or Vivi, could visit."

"There's always a possibility," Hilda said. "Let me see your hands." Eiko held her hands out for her mother to inspect. "Yes, they're clean."

"I washed them before you came to get me."

"That's good." They stepped out of the lift and made their way to the dining hall. It was empty, save for a servant girl laying the table; she looked up and curtsied when she saw Hilda and Eiko. "I'm almost finished, milady," she said. "Regent Cid asked me to tell you that he has left to greet the guests and he'll be back shortly."

"Thank you, Kendal," Hilda smiled. "You may go when you're finished."

"Yes, milady." Kendal finished laying the table, curtsied once again, then left, pushing her crockery trolley. Hilda crossed the room and seated herself in her allocated chair, beside Cid's, and Eiko jumped into her lap, cuddling up close to her. "Do you think we could send a message to Garnet soon, Mama?" she asked. Stroking Eiko's hair, Hilda let out a short laugh.

"A message? Whatever for?"

"I just…I just miss her, that's all. We're the only summoners left on Gaia, Mama…it'd be nice to see her again."

"Garnet is a busy young woman these days, Eiko. I understand how you feel, but we can't simply see her when we feel like it." She raised her head, looking towards the door. "Ah…I hear your father approaching."

The door boomed open, and in strolled Regent Cid, his moustache bouncing round his jolly face. "My girls!" he beamed. "There you are!" Eiko jumped off her mother's lap and went to hug Cid.

"Good evening, Daddy. I haven't seen you all day!"

"Sorry, my little daisy," Cid replied, patting her on the head. "I've had a lot to attend to. Now, allow me to introduce my guests-"

He rattled off a number of names as the guests entered the room. Eiko noted they were all rat-people of Burmecia or Cleyra. The troupe, and Cid, sat down and Eiko went to her own seat as a number of chefs came in and served the food. Eiko was sat next to a female Cleyran wearing robes of green and white, who she took an immediate liking to. "So why have you come to Lindblum?" she asked, adopting a formal tone.

The Cleyran, whose name was Kildea, replied, "Your father has been friends with the King of Burmecia for many years, and he has kindly invited us here so he may speak to him about plans for Burmecia's reconstruction."

"Is reconstruction not going to plan so far?"

"Unfortunately, we have neither the supplies nor the workers in great enough numbers to finish the task. Us Cleyrans have assisted where possible, but having lived in isolation, we find it difficult. It was not anything we have ever had to partake in before…"

"So is Father going to give you workers and supplies?"

"That is what they are talking about, I assume, Lady Eiko."

"I hope everything works in your favour." Eiko took a sip from her goblet. "Where do the Cleyrans live now? Actually, where do the Burmecian survivors live, too?"

"Originally, wherever we could find shelter. I myself found refuge in Daguerreo until I received a Mognet letter inviting me here. Now, we have all set up a temporary village of sorts outside Burmecia so we can work on restoring the city."

Nodding, Eiko let her eyes wander the table. The King of Burmecia, who had miraculously managed to escape Cleyra before Odin destroyed it two years ago, sat on Cid's left, chatting away to him. A young Burmecian sat next to the King, devouring a plate of fish and vegetables with great gusto. Eiko recognised him vaguely from a conversation she had had with Vivi at one point. "Excuse me," she said, raising her voice a little so she could be heard, "but are you Prince Puck?"

He looked up and grinned. "Yeah, I'm Puck. What's up?"

"Puck!" his father hissed. "Be more respectful!"

"I was told you left your kingdom years ago. Why have you returned?"

"Well, I couldn't just leave everyone to rebuild without me!" he said, putting his fork down. "Dad needed my help, and he was injured when we escaped from Cleyra, so I stayed with him!"

"It's nice to meet you at last. Vivi spoke of you often."

"He did?" Puck chuckled. "Ah, that kid. When I met him he was a snivelling wreck in Alexandria, so I snuck him into the castle to watch that play."

"I remember him telling me." Eiko smiled fondly as she recalled her friend.

"Last time I was in Alexandria though, I didn't find Vivi, I found loads of Vivis!"

They both laughed. "I don't know how he managed it, but he had children! They live with him in the Black Mage Village now," said Eiko. Puck looked amazed at this.

"There's a village of Black Mages? Sweet! It can't be on this continent though…"

"It's on the Outer Continent, deep inside a huge forest…"

"Wow!" Puck plucked at his father's sleeve. "Dad! Dad! Next time we go travelling, we're going to the Outer Continent! I wanna see the Black Mage Village!"

The King of Burmecia frowned. "Black mages…Puck, surely you can't be serious…"

Cid laughed heartily. "My dear old friend, you should not judge a book by its cover. These mages are not mindless slaves, but as animate as you or I! They have been most courteous to us since I installed a pacemaker in Vivi's chest to extend his life."

At last, dinner was finished, and Cid rose, smiling at everybody seated at his table. "Now everybody has been fed and watered, I would like to invite you to stay the night. Eiko, would you be a darling and show our guests to their rooms?"

"Yes, Daddy." Eiko slid off her seat and inclined her head. "This way, please."

* * *

There was an urgent tap on Eiko's bedroom door, waking the young girl. She looked at her clock; it read 7:00. "So early…?" she yawned, getting out of bed and putting on her dressing gown and slippers. "Who is it?" she called.

"Erin, milady!"

"Oh! Come in."

Erin, Cid's head pilot, entered the room and bowed. "I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour, but your father requested that I come and wake you. He has a surprise for you at the airship dock."

Eiko yawned again and stretched. "A…a surprise?"

"Yes, milady."

"Will you tell Daddy I'll be there soon? I must wash and get dressed."

"I'll let him know immediately." Erin hurried out of the room to give Eiko some privacy. When she had first been adopted, Cid had asked her if she would like a maid to assist her with day to day tasks, but Eiko had refused. Having looked after herself from such a young age, she didn't want anybody else mothering her all the time. She had a quick wash, put on a yellow dress, brushed her hair and put her shoes on. "All set!" she said to herself, smiling at her reflection in her mirror. She left her room and made for the airship dock.

She was shocked when she reached her destination. "That's the…Red Rose!" She let out a joyous cry and ran forward, but Cid, who had just come off the ship, stopped her.

"Eiko, I know what you're thinking, but Garnet is not on the ship."

"Garnet's not here? But…why-?" Eiko dropped her eyes to the floor, heavily disappointed.

"However…" Cid smiled and moved aside, "I think your next best friend wants to see you!" A dark head with yellow eyes peeped round Cid.

"Hiya, Eiko!"

Eiko let out a scream and charged past Cid to throw her arms round Vivi, squeezing him tight. "Vivi, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too," replied the little black mage, hugging her back, "but you're going to have to let me go unless you want to suffocate me!" Eiko released him and examined him closely.

"You haven't changed."

"But you have! Wow, that dress looks expensive!"

Eiko giggled. "I know, doesn't it? But I made it myself! Mama showed me how to do embroidery, since I already knew how to make a dress."

"You look really pretty, Eiko!" Vivi adjusted his hat. "Zidane and Quina are with me, plus we've brought the entirety of the Black Mage Village. The Genomes, except for Mikoto, stayed behind."

The little girl cocked her head to one side, confused, and took Vivi's hand to lead him away so everybody else could disembark. "Why have you brought all the black mages?"

"We're hoping to talk with Cid…Mr. 288 is going to stop moving soon, so we wanted to ask Cid to extend his life like he did with mine. If it goes well, maybe he could do it to all the mages! In return, we'd do anything he wanted." He spun his staff between his hands nervously. "If Cid can't, or won't, I don't know what else we can do…" He let out a little sniff. Eiko hugged him again.

"I'm sure he'll try his best. He's got a lot on his plate at the moment with helping the Burmecians, but you can only try, eh?"

At that moment, Zidane appeared and stuck his tongue out at Eiko. "How's my former stalker been then?" he said, ruffling her hair; she stuck her tongue out back at him and neatened her violet locks.

"I'm a little lady now, Zidane! I'm not allowed to stalk people!"

"I'm safe from your clutches then!" he laughed. "Glad to see Vivi again?"

"Glad to see all of you!" She gave Zidane a hug. "How's Garnet? Why couldn't she come?"

"She's really busy, so she sent me to babysit Vivi on this little trip. Has he told you why we're here?"

"Yeah, just now. Do you need help unpacking supplies or anything?"

"We're all out. Quina's gonna go to the Business District with Mikoto later and pick some stuff up." Zidane looked over his shoulder. "Cid's coming over."

The Regent approached, looking a little bemused. "This _is _a surprise, I'll say. How are you, Zidane?"

"I'm swell, Cid, just swell!" Zidane shook Cid's hand. "Garnet had a message for you as well…I think Vivi had it somewhere. Vivi, have you-?"

Vivi wordlessly held out the scroll, which Cid took and read. "Ah, yes. Freya did mention something about a celebration, but I had no idea where…well of course we'll attend! A number of Burmecian survivors are in the castle at this very moment, so I can let them know! Now…I forget my manners. It's very early, but you all look wide awake, so would you like some breakfast?" Everybody nodded, and Cid clapped his hands together. "With the Burmecians here as well, we'll go to the grand dining hall instead. We can talk about why you have come while we eat. Will the mages be joining us? I understand they are all on board too."

Vivi piped up, "They are all busy looking after Mr. 288 at the moment, so I think they'd rather stay onboard."

"No problem, my boy; I shall send somebody to deliver them their breakfast. Any requirements?"

"All vegetarian please, Cid."

"I can arrange that," he nodded. "Come! Eiko, please show them to the grand dining hall while I rouse Hilda and the Burmecians."

"Come on, guys!" Eiko took Zidane and Vivi's hands and dragged them towards the exit excitedly. "So, what's happening in Alexandria, Zidane?" she asked.

Zidane scratched his head with his free hand. "Repairs are coming along nicely; there's not a lot to do now except do something about Alexander's blade."

"Daddy sent Tantalus to help out, didn't he?"

"Yeah, they've lent a hand. Marcus got with Ruby not long ago as well. None of us expected that; we all thought she'd go for Blank."

"Well, he's the best looking one! Marcus looks a bit like a goblin!"

Vivi and Zidane laughed. "But Marcus has those blue tattoos up his arms," Vivi chuckled, "and Ruby thinks tattoos are sexy. I heard her saying something about it after they'd finished a play."

"Besides, they've been flirting for years," added Zidane, "whereas I've never seen Blank with a girl, ever!"

"Might be on the other side of the fence?"

"Y'know, Viv, I wouldn't be surprised…"

"Hey!" Eiko protested. "Lady in the vicinity!"

"Oh, er…sorry, _Lady _Eiko!" The boys laughed again; Eiko pouted and shoved them into the lift.

"Shut it, you two! Honestly!"

The boys just continued to laugh hysterically. Eiko rolled her eyes and operated the lift controls. "I'm gonna kick your asses for that!"

Clutching his ribs, Zidane choked, "Oh no, Vivi, _Lady _Eiko is gonna punish us for being naughty boys!"

"Oooh, save me!" Rolling around on the floor, the young mage burst out into fresh peals of laughter. Zidane hauled him up and dusted him off, putting a hand over his (invisible) mouth. "We better shut up now or she'll knife us, Viv…"

They both adopted sombre stances till they reached the desired floor. Eiko strode out of the lift and skipped ahead of them, the boys lagging behind, still sniggering behind their hands. A guard saluted the trio as they passed. "Hurry up!" called Eiko, standing before two huge doors, which she pushed open with some difficulty. "Make yourselves comfortable; I'm gonna go send word to the chefs!" With a cheery smile, Eiko departed, leaving the boys to choose chairs to sit in.

"Eiko seems to like being a princess, eh?" chuckled Zidane, sitting on a chair and stretching. "Still as bouncy as ever though. Nothing'll change that." He frowned. Vivi didn't seem to be listening. He snapped his fingers, and the little mage jumped suddenly as if icy water had been thrown over him. "Huh? Oh, I…um, y-yeah, sure…"

"You feeling alright, Viv?"

Vivi nodded and sat in a chair next to Zidane, avoiding eye contact. Zidane shrugged and fiddled with his hair till the doors opened and Mikoto entered, followed by Quina. "Hello, you two," Mikoto said quietly, sitting down. "Cid and his guests aren't far behind now. Quina, are you going to sit with us?" The Qu nodded and jumped onto a chair beside Vivi. Eiko then entered with her parents, the Burmecians and the Cleyrans; Puck let out a shout of joy and ran across the room to high-five Vivi and give him a tight hug.

After acknowledgements were exchanged, everyone was seated and the chefs came in to serve them. Cid talked away with the King of Burmecia for some time before turning his attention to Vivi. "Now, Vivi…the King and I have finished our conversation for now, so now it is your turn to explain why you have come to Lindblum."

Vivi looked up from the grapefruit he was tucking into and nodded shyly. "Yeah…u-um, remember how you installed that pacemaker thing in my chest?"

"How could I forget? It was a major triumph for us! And now, from the operation's success, many lives have been saved; now we know how to extend one's life should it be failing."

Vivi chuckled. "I was just the stepping stone for a major breakthrough, wasn't I?"

"You could put it that way, I suppose…"

"W-Well, it involves that. I've brought the black mages with me, as you noticed earlier. That's because of Mr. 288, the elder…well, he's slowing down, and he will stop moving soon. It's…it's a miracle he's even survived two and a half years. I arrived at the Black Mage Village two days ago and in just that short space of time, he has become even worse." The little mage sighed. "Regent Cid, if you would perform the operation on Mr. 288 that you performed on me, we would be extremely grateful! In return, we'll do anything!"

"Cid, we're desperate," Zidane chipped in. "Without Mr. 288, the village will be left without a leader and nobody'll feel worthy to take his place. And there's the matter of the Genomes; they still need looking after. Would you do it for us?"

Hilda, watching the scene closely with her big blue eyes, reached out and laid her petite hand over Cid's. He looked down and nodded. "Well…I shall speak with my men about the matter. I'm a very busy man, but I can see this troubles you greatly. I will do my best to assist you, Vivi, and all your black mage friends. Of course, I shall expect something in return…"

"Anything, sir! Anything!"

Cid twiddled his moustache. "We'll discuss that later; it's not important at the moment. Let's not worry ourselves at the present moment. I'll send for you later when the time is right, yes?"

"Thank you," Vivi replied, nodding and returning to his grapefruit.

Eiko gazed up and down the large table- her parents, still holding hands, smiling at each other; Zidane and Mikoto having a conversation about god-knows-what; The Burmecians and Cleyrans talking among themselves, like last night; Quina sniffing all the food and proclaiming in his usual loud voice.

But all Eiko really noticed were the tears running down Vivi's dark face.


End file.
